


What Mark noticed about his egos.

by JesseBane



Series: Behind the Scenes- Egos [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:19:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseBane/pseuds/JesseBane
Summary: Mark has been observing his ego's for a long time and he begins to notice things about them that make him see them as sepperate people, so now he has decided to share those things with you.





	1. The Introduction

**Darkiplier:** At first Mark had struggled to accept the fact that the Character’s he created became real with the love and care the fans showed. At first it scared Mark when Dark started to show up in his mind and more and more in the video’s without Mark portraying him. But it had terrified Mark more when he woke one morning to find Dark stood at the bottom of his bed just staring at him wearing the clothes that Mark had worn in ‘Don’t Blink’, but he also had a slight red and blue pulse around him, thought faint Mark could see it but Dark never explained why it was there when Mark had never portrayed him with it and no fans had ever drawn him like that. But as Mark got know Dark he realized that actually the Dark entity wasn’t as bad as he seemed but he was very protective of Mark.

 

 **Wilford Warfstache:** Wilford came next, he was exactly how Mark had portrayed him in ‘The Fall Of Slender Man’ even down to the pink mustache, but like Dark occasionally Wilford would have a pink outline around him and sometimes he seemed as if there was something lying just bellow the surface that he couldn’t reach but it was causing him horrible emotional pain. Dark seemed to know what that pain was and often seemed sad when he thought about it, but again he wouldn’t say what it was. Dark and Wilford were fast friends with Wilford saying that Dark reminded him of someone but he couldn’t remember who, Dark locked himself away in his room for three days after that.

Wilford loved Mark and often snuggled up to him when the emotional torture became to much, even if he couldn’t remember the reason behind it. Mark would run his hand through Wilford’s black hair until the reporter had fallen asleep and often Dark would find both Wilford and Mark asleep on the couch and would roll his eyes before lifting Wilford’s legs onto his own lap and the three would sleep peacefully for a change.

 

 **Santaplier:** Santa was the next ego to emerge and he hated everything to do with Dark but he seemed to dote on Wilford which Mark found creepy and it made Dark ridiculously angry at times. Santa didn’t stay around for long before moving to the North Pole to create himself a hide out and live with his ‘elves’.

 

 **King of the Squirrels:** King was of course the next ego to come along he was very skittish and scared of most things, and he hated being cooped up inside for long periods, but due to where Mark lived and the nature of the ego’s poor King couldn’t go outside during the day. Due to this Dark seemed to purchase a manner that he seemed strangely familiar with and moved Wilford and King into the manner with him. King loved the manner as it had a large Forrest where he spent most of his time with the squirrels earning their trust and once he did he became there king. King was very fast and really good a climbing he was also stronger then he looked due to climbing trees all day. King would return to the manner covered in peanut butter with a grin on his face and covered in cuts and bruises before taking a shower and taking some food up to his room for the night. King preferred to be alone but would find time to spend with Mark, Dark and Wilford just getting to know the family he was made into. He had even met Santaplier a few times, and that had been enough for the skittish ego.

 

 **The Author:** The next ego to appear Mark had never regretted creating someone more then he had in that moment. The Author was evil as evil comes he tortured King and Mark, the only ones he wouldn’t touch was Mark and Dark themselves. The Author used his metal bat to kill half the squirrels under King’s rule which had devastated the poor ego as he had had to watch the massacre due to the Author having tied King up using his powers of the written word to make things happen. He tortured Mark by writing down he most horrific dreams he could which had left Mark fearing sleep to the point that he wouldn’t sleep until he physically collapsed, in the end Dark took it upon himself to protect Mark from his dreams. Soon the Author got the hint and left Mark alone and he eventually got the hint to leave King alone when Wilford almost shot the Author protecting King. The Author made himself a falling down shack in the forest on the opposite side of where King lived and that was where he stayed, he never left again. . . not until much later when something happened that no one expected.

 

 **Babyplier:** Baby was the next ego to arrive and it had terrified Mark to find a toddler no older then two at the bottom of his bed one morning after playing his series of ‘Among the Sleep’. The toddler had been wearing the blue star footed pajamas and all, he even looked exactly like Mark had when he had been two years old. But when the baby opened his mouth it shocked Mark even more because the baby sounded exactly like adult Mark and acted exactly like adult Mark it was like having a grown man trapped in a babies body, later on Mark would liken Babyplier to that of Boss Baby without the suit.

 

 **Silver Shepherd:** Silver was the next to arrive along with his crime fighting buddy Ibis. Ibis didn’t stay with the other Iplier’s he went and moved in with his creator Daniel while Silver went to live in the Manner. Silver struggled a lot at first to fit in but once he became comfortable around the occupants of the manner he shed his Superhero disguise and became his civilian one instead, only he was much less arrogant that how Mark had portrayed him. Even though Silver’s civilian persona already had a name the occupants of the manner just referred to him as Silver which the hero didn’t mind.

 

 **Google:** The next ego to arrive had of course been Google and the android had almost killed Mark when he arrived having blamed Mark for his constant glitching and his inability to do anything when someone said the words “Ok Google” in his presence. Luckily Dark had been staying over that night and he had disabled the android before transporting him to the manner to fix the glitching. Google became more powerful but more accepting of his creator and the other ego’s that lived in the manner, although he did almost kill the Author when he stumbled upon him on the security camera’s just standing on the edge of the Forest watching the manner in an unnerving way. Unfortunately for the android the Author just wrote him down as his battery becoming to low and the android had just frozen in place allowing the Author to escape. Google had been stuck there on critical battery until King came to the house to go to bed. King had rushed Google inside and plugged his charging lead into the back of his neck before laying him down and tucking him in. Dark checked on Google the following morning to find the android angrily pacing his office mumbling about number and such. Dark explained who the Author was and what he could do and Google made it his mission to discover away to disable him whilst also working on security for the manner and upgrades for himself.

 

 **Bim Trimmer:** Bim had been the next ego to arrive, turning up in Mark’s bedroom just as all the other ego’s had and Mark had woken up to find Bim’s grinning face right above his own. Mark may have broken Bim’s nose for that which Bim still used as blackmail when he wanted something. Bim was exactly how he had been portrayed, but with a slight vulnerability to him that many didn’t get to see. Wilford took Bim under his wing and began to tutor him in how to be the best damn game show host ever and Bim took it in his stride. Bim eventually became so comfortable with his new family that he actually told them his most deepest darkest secret, the fact that he liked the taste of human meat. King had been terrified and didn’t return to the manner for a week and he only returned when he realized that he was being cruel to his new brother and he returned to find Bim depressed and down trodden because he thought he had messed up. King and Bim soon became close as well and were hardly seen without the other. Unless King was with his squirrels and Bim was with Wilford that is.

 

 **Ed Edgar:** Ed had been the next ego to arrive and Mark wished that his fans hadn’t latched onto Ed the way they had due to his unsavory job. But as Mark got to know Ed he realized how much he did actually care for the kids that came into his care. Ed didn’t steal them like many thought he did in-fact they were babies that had been abandoned or their mother’s had died in birth, they were all orphans. Ed wanted them all to find good homes and loving families and he some how roped Google into helping him vet each prospective family that he came across. Ed did charge for the babies to be adopted of course but he did it all legally, no one knew how he managed that but Mark had a feeling that Google had been the reason behind that as well.

 

 **Yandereplier:** Yandere was the next Ego to appear and Mark was terrified of her. Yandere informed the other egos and Mark that she was really a woman trapped in a mans body and they all accepted this. Yandere seemed to latch herself to Dark when she arrived, but more that see treated him like a father figure rather then her senpi of the month. Some how when Yandere arrived the school from the game she came from also appeared as did the students. Yandere attended the school and got good grades to impress not only her senpi of choosing but to impress Dark as well. Yandere was a brilliant cook, cleaner and all around was like a house wife from the 50’s but with a more modern attitude (if slightly crazy). Wilford had taken to Yandere immediately much like he had with Bim and had been slightly disappointed that she chose Dark over him but he wasn’t to bothered.

 

 **Dr Edward Iplier:** Edward was the next ego to come into existence and spent the whole time complaining about his life to Mark and then declaring that Mark was going to die. Eventually Iplier became board and also joined the egos at the Manner, where he proceeded to proclaim them all dead as well. Then Mark reincarnated him years later during both Markiplier TV and during one of his charity live-streams. Edward became less of the bad news doctor and more of a doctor with compassion, although he was also a sarcastic bitch at times he was actually a competent Doctor, not that he hadn’t been before but now he just seemed more so.

 

 **Chef** **Caesar** **I** **plier:** Chef came next, he had scared the shit out of Mark when he woke up one day to the smell of breakfast cooking only to find Amy still beside him in bed. Mark had snuck downstairs to find Chef at the counter making pancakes (just like in the video he had been created from). Chef was a quite ego, the complete opposite as to how Mark portrayed him, and often went hours without speaking and actually once went three whole days without speaking. But he was always in the kitchen making something and often experimenting as well. Chef learned a lot from Yandere and Yandere learned a lot from Chef as well using her new recipes on her Senpi.

 

 **Artiplier:** The next ego to arrive was actually the first ego with a different country of origin and that was Artie. Mark woke up to find the Frenchman at the base of Mark’s bed painting Mark and Amy sleeping. Mark had been so creeped out that he made Artie destroy the painting. Mark explained to Artie why he couldn’t just paint people when they were asleep without them knowing about it first, Artie had apologized but Mark knew he didn’t really understand what he had done wrong. As soon as Mark took Artie to the Manner the artist seemed to be drawn to the quite Chef and the two often spent hours in silence in the kitchen together with Artie sketching (he used his Aura to produce holographic images of what he wanted to sketch) while Chef cooked. Chef would often get Artie to be his taste tester is Yandere wasn’t around and Artie found himself creating more and more art about food or of Chef himself. For the first Christmas Artie celebrated with the egos he created a portrait of each of them which they all had in their respective rooms.

 

 **Mark-Bop/Weatherman Jim/Newscaster Jim/The Host:** Then came to horrific day that would be forever burnt into everyone's memories. Mark had been visiting the manner to introduce the most recent egos: Weatherman Jim, Newscaster Jim and Mark-Bop to the other egos. The egos welcomed the new comers with open arms, even though many of them had undergone their own transformations:

Dark was now much older looking with gray skin and his aura was more pronounced, he now looked exactly how he was portrayed in Markiplier TV.

Wilford now wore the yellow and pink combo with the bowtie and suspenders and his hair was now pink on the top.

King now wore the red robes and the crown when he was out of the house instead of the jeans and tee he wore originally.

Google now glitched less but he was much still the same.

 

The egos even accepted the fact that Mark-Bop couldn’t actually talk and could only make sounds to words he wanted to say so they all (including Mark) took it upon themselves to learn sign language so that Mark-Bop could communicate. Google even created a little device that looked like a calculator that allowed Bop to type what he wanted to say and it would read them out for him, Google had even programmed it to sound like Mark.

As the group moved out into the garden they found someone familiar collapsed out on the lawn of the manner. It was the Author, but he was different he seemed scared and was gripping his hair with his hands as he looked accusingly at Mark. Then his face split into a grin as he rose to his knees and to the horror of everyone he produced a knife out of no where, the older ones moved in-front of Mark and the more vulnerable eogs to shield them, but instead of the Author attacking them he turned to knife on himself, but then he started muttering and his eyes widened as the knife flew from his hand and embedded itself in a tree far from where the Author was. By this time Silver had ushered Mark and the vulnerable egos inside leaving only Dark, Wilford and Dr Iplier outside with the Author. Wilford would later explain to them all that the Author had began to mutter things about getting the freak away from him pointing to someone they couldn’t see and then calling out to the ‘others’ to save him. When they had asked him who the others were he had told them they were more egos, more egos who had yet to come. Then the Author reached into his eye sockets with his fingers and yanked his eyes clean out of his sockets and he began muttering again chocking on the blood pouring down his face and the knife appeared in his hand once more and he just cut the optic nerve attaching his eyes to his sockets and the eyes rolled to the floor while the Author just laughed before he collapsed.

Later once the Author awoke he explained that it had been his transformation from the Author to the Host, another ego portrayed in ‘Markplier TV’ that had never been explained before and fans had latched onto the theory that he had once been the Author and now it was true. Mark had been horrified as had the egos but slowly and surly they began to trust the ego now known as the Host.

 

**Bing/Mini Bing/** **Google Search (Red)/Google Drive (Green)/Google Chrome (Yellow)** **:**

The next ego that arrived in Mark’s room was an unconscious Bing. Mark rushed him to the manner in hopes that Google could figure out what was wrong and fix him only to find Google updating exactly like he had during the most recent Google video ‘Google gets an Upgrade’ and sure enough one Google suddenly became four. Mark managed to convince them to help Bing only to watch as he to split into two versions of himself, only the second Bing was tiny and Mark realized that Mini Bing had also become a thing. The androids all seemed to hate each other, all except Google Chrome (yellow), he seemed the most human of the Google androids. But eventually they lernt to get along.

 

 **Reporter Jim/Cameraman Jim:** Then came along Reporter Jim and Cameraman Jim, as well as the last update of Wilford and Dark; their backstories. Dark had explained to Mark that Dark himself and Wilford had actually once been real people before they became Mark’s egos as had Reporter Jim and Cameraman Jim and he explained what happened and why himself and Wilford had become who they were. Mark portrayed this in ‘Who Killed Markiplier’ also meaning that the two Jim’s came alive as well. The original Jim’s welcomed the new Jim’s with open arms and took care of their younger/older brothers.

 

 **Dr Cliffton Plier:** The next ego to come along was Cliffton, the therapist. Another ego that liked to talk about nonsense and liked trying to fix everyone's problems but he was really a nice guy. Cliffton liked to listen and couldn’t stand seeing any of the egos upset or angry and would always try and find a way to help them. The only egos he could never get though to were Dark and Wilford. Cliffton became a confident for Mark himself when he was going through hard times, much like when he lost Daniel. Mark talked for hours to Cliffton about it much like Silver had done talking about Daniel’s ego Ibis who had been his partner and best friend.

 

 **Reynolds Voorhees/ Derek Derekson/Eric Derekson:** Then the last three egos came along, but they didn’t last as three for long. Reynolds was a nice guy with a thick New York accent and seemed to find a confident in Ed for some reason, the guy was nice and got along with everyone and he seemed really protective of Eric, another ego who had been created at the same time.

Eric was a timid and shy ego who was even more skittish then King had ever been. Eric was also missing both his legs from just bellow the knee due to the bus accident that had killed his siblings. Eric was also prone to panic attacks which both Dr Iplier and Dr Plier were trying to control without the need of medication. But the worst of it was the physical signs of abuse all over the terrified boys torso and back. Bruises caused by the boys own father another ego by the name of Derek Derekson.

Derek only lived in the manner for a week before Mark noticed something was wrong with the way he treated Eric and he cornered Eric to talk to him about it only to startle the poor boy into an anxiety attack so strong he passed out. Eric woke to find himself in the clinic naked from the waist up hooked up to a heart monitor and an oxygen tank with his bruises uncovered for anyone to see. Needless to say Derek had not survived the night when the ego’s found out what he had done. Eric now goes to Dr Plier once a week to talk to him about everything he went through with Derek and to help him grieve the loss of his siblings and his own injuries caused by the crash. Eric is getting better now and seems to have formed a bond with Wilford and Dark who both deemed themselves Eric’s protectors much like they did with Babyplier, Yandere and Mark-Bop.

 


	2. What They Look Like

All of the Ego’s were made to look like Mark due to the fact that Mark created them but Mark could tell the differences between the ego’s and now most of the other people could as well. Mark also found it easier to think that the ego’s were different people who just happened to look similar to him.

 

 **Darkiplier:** The most easy thing to notice that was different about Dark was the gray skin (due to him being a corpse) and the blue and red aura that pulsed around him. But Dark also had Heterochromia meaning that he had two different colored eyes. One eye was blue while the other was red; however in high emotional states his eyes became pure black with no definition to them at all.

Dark had black hair that was always slicked to the side in a natural looking state and was slightly longer then most of the other egos. But he also had the facial hair that most of the egos and Mark shared.

Dark was well defined and muscular and was also an inch taller then Mark, no-one understood why.

 

 **Wilford Warfstach** **e:** Wilford had the signature mustache that set him apart from the other egos and Mark himself. Wilford also had the hot pink hair which matched his pink eyes, however in high emotional situations Wilford's eyes would become the hazel of the colonel and Wilford would complain that he couldn’t see until someone gave him some glasses, but he would also get a pink glittery glow around him that would pulse with Wilford’s heart beat and sometimes psychedelic colors would shoot through it and hurt your eyes.

Wilford shared the tan skin that Mark had as did the rest of the egos, and although muscular Wilford held a little chub around the middle. Wilford also shared the facial hair as well.

Wilford also stood an inch taller then Mark.

 

 **Santaplie** **r:** Santa looks as you would expect Santa to look like, he has the long white hair and white beard to match, he also has the large stomach but he is well muscled at the same time. Santa has slightly paler skin then Mark due to living in the North Pole. Santa also has the brown eyes Mark has but when he is angry they turn red.

 

 **King Of The Squirrels:** King was a baby-face as he had no facial hair at all but he did share the black hair of the other Egos. King was also the first ego to need glasses all the time. King’s eyes were the hazel color that Mark’s were but had flecks of green inside them the color of the leaves in the trees of the forest. King also had the tanned skin that Mark had.

King was one of the weaker looking Egos and people often mistook him for being weak but it was untrue as of course he needed to be strong going from tree to tree all day long. King was an inch shorter then Mark was due to him being a more younger version of Mark.

 

 **The Author:** The Author was the one who had looked the most like Mark. He had the short black hair that Mark had had at the time and in the same style. The Author was another ego without any facial hair and he had no need for glasses like King had. The Author’s eyes had been blood red in their color and during his rages or if he was feeling particularly unkind his eyes would become completely red with no definition of color. The Author was an inch taller then Mark and shared the same tanned skin tone that Mark had.

The Author was well muscled but skinny in his form as he had been portrayed by Mark.

 

 **Babyplier:** Babyplier had the strange front spike with his black hair and of course he was clean shaven due to him being a toddler. Babyplier had midnight blue eyes and only half of his teeth.

Babyplier didn’t really have any muscle due to being a toddler and was the second shortest ego. The toddler shared Mark’s tanned skin of course.

 

 **Silver Shepherd/Ryan Gray:** Silver always wore his suit so you can’t actually see what he looks like under his supersuit, but when he is Ryan he has short black hair with the glasses and his eyes were actually gray in color. Ryan had the stubble growing on his face and had the tanned skin.

Silver/Ryan is well muscled and is the same height as Mark.

 

 **Google Blue:** Google has the long black hair that Mark had during the time he portrayed Google. Google has the tanned artificial skin to make him look more like Mark as well as the facial hair as well. Google is the same height as Mark and made to look well muscled, in truth being an android he had superhuman strength anyway. Googles eyes are blue and when he is angry they glow red.

 

 **Bim Trimmer:** Bim has the short black hair that he slicks to the right and his sides are shaved slightly. Bim had the tanned skin and no facial hair.

Bim’s eyes were purple but during high stress his eyes glowed a purple so dark they were almost black.

Bim was an inch shorter then Mark and was another one of the skinny egos but he was still muscled even if you couldn’t see it. Bim also had slightly long and sharper canines.

 

 **Ed Edg** **a** **r:** Ed had the obvious difference of having the long brown/blonde hair which was often under his cowboy hat. Ed had the tanned skin that he shared with Mark and he also had the facial hair as well. Ed was the same height as Mark with a muscular build.

Ed’s eyes were the same color as Mark’s as well.

 

 **Yandereplier:** Yan also had the obvious hair difference as she had the red and black hair. Yan’s eyes were usually brown in color but when she became angry they turned red and everyone new to run. If she was in love however her eyes would turn pink when looking at the one she loved.

Yan was three inches shorter then Mark and another that was skinny and weak looking but of course she wasn’t. Yan was actually one of the strongest egos due to carrying her katana around and carrying dead bodies around to be disposed of.

 

 **Dr Edward Iplier:** After the revamp of Dr Iplier, Edward now hat he facial hair shared with most of the eogs and Mark as well. Edward also had the longish black hair slicked to the right. Edward had blue eyes with silver flecks in them. When he was angry his eyes became solid silver until he calmed down.

Edward was the same height as Mark and the same build as well although he had much steadier hands.

 

 **Chef** **Caesar** **I** **plier:** Chef remained having the red and black hair from the first video he was portrayed in even after the more up to date Markiplier Makes videos where the hair is black. Chef has the hazel eyes of Mark as well as the facial hair and tan skin.

Chef is the same height as Mark and the same build as well. Chef has scars on his hands from experiments with food gone wrong and he also has an oil burn on the inside of his right arm from the Author.

 

 **Artieplier:** Artie has the black hair that Mark has also parted to the right, but it was usually hidden under his beret. Artie has brown eyes that sometimes look green and sometimes look black in certain lights.

Artie has the facial hair and tanned skin as well as the height and build that Mark has.

 

 **The Host:** The most noticible difference about The Host is that he doesn’t have any eyes and he covers the bleeding eye sockets with bandages that get soaked through with blood very quickly. The Host also has a thick blonde streak through the front of his black hair, no-one knows why he has that or if it as a reminder to what the Host used to be.

The Host has the tanned skin of Mark but is clean shaven.

The Host is an inch taller then Mark but is of the same build.

 

 **Weatherman Jim:** He has the black hair that Mark has but his eyes are blue. He has the facial hair that Mark has as well as the tanned skin. WJ is the same height and build as Mark, but only has to wear glasses when reading.

 

 **Newscaster Jim:** He has the black hair that Mark has but his eyes are blue. He has the facial hair that Mark has as well as the tanned skin. NJ is the same height and build as Mark, but he has to wear the glasses full time.

 

 **Mark-Bop:** Bop has the longish black hair that is always hidden under his backwards baseball cap. Bop has navy blue eyes that he sometimes hides with sunglasses but it isn’t often.

Bop has the same facial hair, tan skin and build as Mark but he is an inch shorter then Mark.

 

 **Google Search (Red):** Search has the long black hair that Mark had during the time he portrayed the other three Googles. Search has the tanned artificial skin to make him look more like Mark as well as the facial hair as well. Search is the same height as Mark and made to look well muscled, in truth being an android he had superhuman strength anyway. Search’s eyes are red and when he is angry they glow a brighter red.

 

 **Google Drive (Green):** Drive has the long black hair that Mark had during the time he portrayed the other three Googles. Drive has the tanned artificial skin to make him look more like Mark as well as the facial hair as well. Drive is the same height as Mark and made to look well muscled, in truth being an android he had superhuman strength anyway. Drive’s eyes are green and when he is angry they glow red.

 

 **Google Chrome (Yellow):** Chrome has the long black hair that Mark had during the time he portrayed the other three Googles. Chrome has the tanned artificial skin to make him look more like Mark as well as the facial hair as well. Chrome is the same height as Mark and made to look well muscled, in truth being an android he had superhuman strength anyway. Chrome’s eyes are yellow and when he is angry they glow red.

 

 **Bing:** Bing has the short black hair and the facial hair that Mark has. Bing has the tanned artificial skin to make him look more like Mark and he is the same height as Mark as well as the same build. Bing has yellow eyes to match his logo. But when he gets angry or really sad they glow orange.

 

 **Mini Bing:** Mini Bing is just a smaller version of Bing in every-way.

 

 **Reporter Jim:** Reporter Jim has the longish black hair parted to the right and he has blue eyes the same as the older two Jim’s. RJ has no facial hair but has the same tanned skin as Mark. RJ is two inches shorter then Mark but is a similar build.

 

 **Cameraman Jim:** Cameraman Jim has the longish black hair parted to the right and he has blue eyes the same as the older two Jim’s, CJ also has to wear the glasses all the time. RJ has no facial hair but has the same tanned skin as Mark. RJ is two inches shorter then Mark but is a similar build.

 

 **Dr Cliffton Plier:** Dr Plier has a slightly fluffier look to his black hair which is also parted to the right. Dr Plier’s eyes are a moss green mixed with brown. Dr Plier shares the facial hair with Mark as well as the skin tone. Dr Plier is the same height as Mark and a similar build as well.

 

 **Reynolds Voorhees:** The most noticeable difference about Reynolds is the long blonde hair that he has. Reynolds has the brown eyes that Mark has that are often hidden by the round frame glasses he was first portrayed having. Reynolds is the same height as Mark and the same build as well as sharing the facial hair as well.

 

 **Eric Derekson:** Eric is exactly like Mark but is shorter then Mark by two inches. Eric is also on the skinnier side due to the abuse by his father. Eric’s other noticeable difference is his prosthetic legs which are often hidden with long pants and boots.

 


	3. Tee's

Once Mark began to accept the ego’s he made the decision to get them all something to commemorate who they were and the day they were created. The only ego he didn’t actually do this for was the Author and Derek for obvious reasons. Mark also gave Dark and Wilford a new one after their last transformation and he gave the Host one with the date of his transformation as well. The ego’s used the tee’s as sleep shirts and would often be found wearing them on holidays, their birthdays and Sundays when it was their lazy day.

 

 **Dark** **iplier** **:** Dark’s first tee was black with an image of Mark and Dark on the front, Mark was blue and Dark was red, it was the shirt that had inspired Mark to create the aura’s around Dark in his updated videos.

But once Dark underwent his transformation it was replaced with the Darkiplier charity tee which Dark secretly loved and sometimes wore under his suit if it was a cold day.

 

[](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1pgFCKFXXXXXPXVXXq6xXFXXXt/Markiplier-VS-Darkiplier-Shirts-Men-Fitness-Casual-Short-Sleeve-Tshirt-Mens-O-Neck-Shirt-Tee-Big.jpg_640x640.jpg)

 

 **Wilford** **Warfstache** **:** Wilford’s first tee was bright pink with the Markiplier M and mustache with the words ‘Team Warfstache’ printed on the front of it.

The second shirt Mark got for Wilford was actually a charity tee, it was white with the words ‘Warfstache don’t take shit from nobody’ printed on it in bright pink. Wilford loved his tee’s and often wore them on off days or as a pajama shirt.

 

[](https://res.cloudinary.com/teepublic/image/private/s--oiX2kpJO--/t_Resized%20Artwork/c_crop,x_10,y_10/c_fit,w_470/c_crop,g_north_west,h_626,w_470,x_0,y_-8/g_north_west,u_upload:v1468515248:production:blanks:fmrcma0maf5rsoed8pb4,x_-395,y_-333/b_rgb:eeeeee/c_limit,f_jpg,h_630,q_90,w_630/v1471296125/production/designs/633659_1.jpg)

 

 

 **Santa** **plier** **:** Mark didn’t even know if Santa still wore his shirt or if he had even received it. Mark had created it after Santa had been created but it hadn’t arrived until after Santa had moved out of Mark’s place. The shirt was black with an image of Santaplier crossed with Mark on the front with the words ‘Hohoho Kiddies’ printed on it.

 

[ ](https://res.cloudinary.com/teepublic/image/private/s--A9K7fzj5--/t_Resized%20Artwork/c_crop,x_10,y_10/c_fit,h_582/c_crop,g_north_west,h_626,w_470,x_-35,y_-18/g_north_west,u_upload:v1462829015:production:blanks:mtl53ofohwq5goqjo9ke,x_-430,y_-343/b_rgb:eeeeee/c_limit,f_jpg,h_630,q_90,w_630/v1543138140/production/designs/3572524_8.jpg)

 

 **King** **of the Squirrels** **:** King’s first shirt had been red with the words ‘Has Anyone Seen My Nuts?’ printed on it with a shrugging squirrel printed on the top.Unfortunately the shirt had been destroyed by the Author only a week after he had been created and King hadn’t wanted a replacement, that was until he saw the design for one of Mark’s charity tees. Mark gifted the shirt to King the day before the charity event much to King’s delight and he often wore the shirt under his robes.

 

[](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/61M1r%2BnmLqL._UX342_.jpg)

 

**Babyplier:** Babyplier didn’t really have a tee more so he had a bodysuit instead which also came with a tracksuit and a pair of black high top sneakers covered in little white stars. The bodysuit itself was white with a yellow and blue star printed on the front with the words 'I'm the Baby Brother' printed on it. Of course since then Babyplier has had more clothes brought for him including socks and the like, but the first outfit it still his favorite to wear, much like the footed pajamas he was created with remain his favorite pajamas. 

 

 

 **Silver Shepherd:** Silver’s shirt had been the easiest to make it was a white tee with a black Superman triangle on his chest with the words ‘Call me! I’m your Hero’ printed in black letters inside it and the ‘C’ was made like an old landline phone.

 

[ ](https://image.spreadshirtmedia.net/image-server/v1/mp/products/T812A1MPA3811PT17X70Y21D146809411FS2187/views/1,width=500,height=500,appearanceId=1,backgroundColor=F2F2F2,modelId=85,crop=list,version=1542191997/call-me-i-am-your-hero-men-s-premium-t-shirt.jpg)

 

 

 **The Googles:** Mark had felt that even though all of the Googles had their own shirts when they were created he still needed to make them ones to give them their own identity, but at the same time still show they were one of the same. So he brought them all tee’s with the same saying printed on them which was ‘Unless Your Name Is Google Don’t Act Like You Know Everything’ but he got it in their colors, so Google got a blue one, Drive got a green one, Search got a red one and Chrome got a yellow one.

 

[ ](https://i.ebayimg.com/images/g/nZAAAOSwvKtY-oRc/s-l1600.jpg)

 

 **Bim** **Trimmer** **:** Bim’s shirt was hardly ever worn, unless it was a really lazy day or he was exhausted from a long day at the studio. The shirt was purple of course with the words ‘Bitch Please I’m So Fucking Fabulous I, Pee Glitter, Shit Cupcakes and Fart Rainbows’ printed on it in white lettering and on the back was printed ‘Bitch I’ll Eat You’ in red lettering. Bim had laughed at it the first time he saw it when Mark gave it to him, but he still preferred to wear his suit over the tee.

 

Front-> Back->

 

 **Ed Edg** **a** **r:** Ed’s shirt was tan with the evolution of man printed on it with the end one being a cowboy on the back of a cow. Ed very rarely wore the shirt and usually he had to be forced into it.

 

[ ](https://i.ebayimg.com/images/i/252551023507-0-1/s-l1000.jpg)

 

 **Yandereplier:** When Yandere announced that she felt more like a woman then a man Mark decided to help the ego feel more accepted by making her a blue tank top with the words ‘Notice Me Senpai’ printed on it with a blood splatter under it, but he also got her a pair of leggings designed with the transgender flag on the front. Yandere wore this for her pajamas all the time and sometimes for her off days as well.

 

[](https://image.spreadshirtmedia.com/image-server/v1/mp/products/T469A1MPA856PT17X10Y0D1005368530S29/views/1,width=550,height=550,appearanceId=504,backgroundColor=F2F2F2,version=1485237300/bloody-notice-me-senpai-womens-long-tank-top.jpg)

 

 **Dr** **Edward** **Iplier:** He was easiest ego to make a shirt for, the shirt was blue with the words ‘Shut Up Nurse! I know whats best’ printed on it in red lettering with an image of a young Mark’s head with the pink mustache attached to it on the bottom. Dr Iplier often wore his shirt under his scrubs and always wore it when he was at home.

 

[ ](https://cdn2.shopify.com/s/files/1/1817/3877/products/DynamicImageHandler_bd38de56-8acb-4a23-99f9-70a0537cdcd1_400x@2x.png?v=1551117476)

 

 **Chef** **Caesar** **I** **plier:** Chef’s tee had taken some thinking on Mark’s part but he soon decided on the perfect design for him. The shirt was white with the words ‘Real Men Cook’ printed on it in black letters with an image of a mustache and chefs hat on it. Chef had smiled at the shirt and thanked Mark, he always wore the shirt under his chef uniform and always wore it at home as well.

 

[ ](https://www.dhresource.com/0x0s/f2-albu-g6-M01-7B-43-rBVaR1vQOKqAG77uAAEiZaRwxJY315.jpg/real-men-cook-men-039-s-tee-image-by-shutterstock.jpg)

 

 **Artiplier:** Artie had been another one that had been easy to create a shirt for. The shirt was brown with the words ‘I’m Not Weird I’m An Artist’ printed on it with a paintbrush surrounding the words ‘I’m An’. Artie always wore the shirt under his art smock and proudly displayed it when he wasn’t painting.

 

[ ](https://image.spreadshirtmedia.com/image-server/v1/mp/products/T812A648MPA1663PT17X0Y81D1015653040S52/views/1,width=550,height=550,appearanceId=387,backgroundColor=F2F2F2,modelId=115,crop=detail,version=1560425676,modelImageVersion=1554715089/artist-im-not-weird-im-an-artist-mens-premium-t-shirt.jpg)

 

**Weatherman Jim:** WJ had been another easy one to sort out. His shirt was  black with the words ‘Trust Me I Know  My Weather’ printed on it.

 

[ ](https://i.etsystatic.com/17442229/r/il/475821/1551033820/il_1588xN.1551033820_m54b.jpg)

 

**Newscaster Jim:** NJ  had been another easy one to sort out. His shirt was  black with the words ‘Trust Me I’m A Reporter’ printed on it.

 

[ ](https://i.etsystatic.com/7210309/r/il/1a235b/1863866478/il_1588xN.1863866478_b8dm.jpg)

 

**Mark-Bop:** Mark-Bop had a navy blue and black tank top covered in musical notes, Mark had struggled to find anything for Bop and the tank top had been the only thing that Mark thought fit Bop. Bop hadn’t cared and loved his tank top and often wore it.

 

[ ](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/51BKPufOcoL._UX679_.jpg)

 

 **The Host:** The Host had been a hard one to create anything for as many still harbored the fear that he would one day become the Author once again, but Mark just knew it wouldn’t happen. But Mark felt a lot of guilt for what happened in order to create the Host. But Mark soon had an idea. The shirt was brown with an image of Tiny Box Grimm on the chest. The Host had teared up when he realized how accepted he had become considering who he used to be and he often wore it in his down time.

 

  


**Bing and Mini Bing:** Both the Bing bots had exactly the same tank tops as each other, although Mini Bing’s had been really hard to make. Mark had had to commission someone who made high quality action figure clothes. The tee’s had the evolution of skateboarders printed across the chest.

 

[ ](https://media.customon.com/unsafe/1200x1200/img.customon.com/img/7257219/22838,22,0,0,12,184,57.400996828274,23,20,3ac1b3ad95e50f0ed1a81325b0591700/merchantimagenew/evolution-of-skateboard-skate-men-s-tank-top-black.jpg)

 

**Reporter Jim:** RJ had a black tee with the words 'Don't Blame Me I'm Just Reporting It' printed on it with a little  microphone off to the side. 

 

[ ](https://i.etsystatic.com/11288847/r/il/8efd3c/1154677073/il_1588xN.1154677073_piqe.jpg)

 

**Cameraman Jim:** CJ also had a black tee with the words 'Camera Crew' printed on it. 

 

[ ](https://i.etsystatic.com/19969337/r/il/a9941c/1859591798/il_fullxfull.1859591798_srao.jpg)

 

**Dr** **Cliffton** **Plier:** Dr Plier had been easier then some but harder then others. Mark eventually settled on a gray tee with the words ‘I’m A Psychiatrist. To Save Time Let’s Just Assume That I Am Never Wrong’ printed on the chest. Dr Plier had laughed when he had received it and always wore it in his down time.

 

[ ](https://image.spreadshirtmedia.com/image-server/v1/mp/products/T175A2MPA2962PT17X12Y9D1018250307FS4616/views/1,width=1200,height=1200,appearanceId=154,backgroundColor=F2F2F2,modelId=1472,crop=detail,version=1550360400,modelImageVersion=1549962544/im-a-psychiatrist-never-wrong-mens-jersey-t-shirt.jpg)

 

 

 **Reynolds Voorhees:** Reynolds had been another easy one to make something for his tee was black with the words ‘Construction. Caution: flying tools & offensive language likely’ printed on it. Reynolds had laughed when he received it and now wore it under his uniform or in his down time at the Manner.

 

[ ](https://m.media-amazon.com/images/I/A13usaonutL._CLa%7C2140,2000%7C718e0C+w43L.png%7C0,0,2140,2000+0.0,0.0,2140.0,2000.0._UX342_.png)

 

 

 **Eric Derekson:** Eric had been really hard to make something for, but then Mark had stumbled across a Winnie The Pooh Quote and he realized that it fitted Eric perfectly. The tee was yellow to match his handkerchief. Eric had actually cried when he had read what was printed on his shirt, but he wore it proudly during his time of relaxing.

 

[ ](https://ctl.s6img.com/society6/img/NVyQITsJjIFrT0uboN0gkM5RBD8/w_700/tshirts/men/greybg/lemon/~artwork,bg_FFFFFFFF,fw_3300,fh_5100,iw_3300,ih_5100/s6-0093/a/36018166_13040855/~~/inspirational-quote-winnie-the-pooh-quote-print-typography-print-quote-you-are-the-braver-than-you-rbu-tshirts.jpg?wait=0&attempt=0)

 

Mark later discovered that Wilford had used his strange aura to create copies of the tee’s that Mark had made so they weren’t wearing the same one over and over again and that made Mark happy knowing that they loved their shirts that much that they had multiples.


	4. Human Names

Once Mark revealed to the world that the Ego’s were actually real people he decided it was time to give them all their own names, not just the names of them as egos but names to allow them to feel more human. Most of the ego’s didn’t really use their human names unless they were trying to be human for some reason. Although many of them remained the same.

 

 **Dark** **iplier:** Darkon Damon “Dark” Iplier.

 

 **Wilford** **Warfstache:** Wilford Warfstache “Wil” Iplier.

 

 **Sant** **aplier:** Nikolaus Edward “Santa” Iplier.

 

 **King** **of the Squirrels:** Kingsley Kaikura “King” Iplier (although he still retained his King status even with his human name).

 

 **The Author:** The Author never received a human name before he ‘died’ and even to this day Mark has not given him one.

 

 **Babyplier:** Timothy Cliffton “Timmy/Tim” Iplier (named after Tiny Box Tim and Mark’s own father).

 

 **Silver Shepherd:** Silver kept his civilian name of Ryan Shepherd Gray.

 

 **Google:** Google didn’t see the point in having a human name and refused to have one so Mark didn’t push it.

 

 **Bim** **Trimmer:** Bim was adamant he didn’t want an everyday type name, but wanted a more unique name that allowed him still to stand out. So he came up with: Bimothy Markus “Bim” Trimmer-Iplier

 

 **Ed** **Edgar:** Ed just kept his name: Ednarb Eddeth “Ed” Edger-Iplier

 

 **Yandereplier:** Yanaha Yandere “Yandere/Yan” Iplier

 

 **Dr Edward Iplier:** Dr Iplier just kept his own name: Dr Edward Jayr Iplier

 

 **Chef** **Caesar** **I** **plier:** Chef of course kept his food related name; Caesar Basil “Chef” Iplier and he was a Head Chef at a five star restaurant so most people still called him Chef.

 

 **Artiplier:** Artie kept his own name as well and just extended it slightly: Artie Joules Iplier

 

 **The** **Host:** The Host had never intended on using his human name but he allowed Mark to make him one and he found himself using the name on his radio show: Houstin Kaleem “Host” Iplier

 

 **W** **eatherman** **J** **im:** WJ was more then happy to have a human name, even if it wasn’t exactly a standard name: Wenutu Jimeoin Iplier

 

 **Newscaster** **J** **im:** NJ was much the same as his brother: Nima Jimiyu Iplier

 

 **Mark-Bop:** Bop was all for having his own human name as it made him feel more like a member of the family: Marko Bopo “Bop” Iplier

 

 **Google** **Search** **(** **Red** **):** much the same as Google.

 **Google** **Drive (Green):** Same as Google.

 

 **Google** **Chrome (Yellow):** Same as Google.

 

 **Bing:** Same as Google.

 

 **Mini Bing:** Same as Bing.

 

 **Reporter Jim:** Same as WJ and NJ: Ravid Jimell “RJ” Iplier

 

 **Cameraman Jim:** Same as RJ: Coen Jimoh “CJ” Iplier

 

 **Dr** **Cliffton** **Plier:** Same as Dr Iplier: Dr Cliffton Markus Plier

 

 **Reynolds** **Voorhees:** Reynolds didn’t really change his name either except to hyphernate his last name: Reynolds Lee Voorhees-Iplier

 

 **Eric** **Derekson:** Eric decided he didn’t really need a new name, but he did change it up a bit so as to allow him to forget his father: Eric Mark Iplier

 

 


	5. How They Celebrate

Mark kept a record of all of the ego’s birthdays in order to be able to celebrate each an every one of them. Of course many of the ego’s shared the same birthday but that just made it all the more fun to try and organize. Mark always received help from the other egos to organize the parties and each was different to better suit each of the egos.

 

 **Dark** **iplier** **:** 06/19/2012- Dark was of course the oldest ego and he preferred to celebrate his birthday with just a quite meal with his family (well as quite as it got with his family anyway). Once the meal was over he enjoyed playing board games and card games through the night with a classical movie at the end of the night before they all retired to bed. Dark’s favorite cake was Devils Food Cake served with chocolate ice-cream.

 

 **Wilford** **Warfstache** **:** 11/09/2012- Wilford was the second oldest ego and he of course made his birthday a complete fanfare, he would be counting down the days three months before his birthday and leaving hints of presents six months before. Wilford loved having all of his family around and all of the Septicegos as well as team Iplier. Wilford’s birthday would be a lot of drinking and party themed games. There would also be a lot of poker and dancing and everything. After Wilford birthday party many of the egos (those who could drink, mainly the older ones. The egos created after Mark discovered he could never drink again also couldn’t drink. The exception to this was the younger two Jim’s because they were based upon real people) couldn’t even remember most of the night and would often catch those who were sober giving them smirks.

Wilford’s favorite cake was red velvet cake covered in strawberry frosting with strawberry custard.

 

 **Sant** **aplier:** 11/16/2012- Santa didn’t celebrate his birthday with his family he celebrated it alone. Although the egos still sent him cards and presents for his birthday. Santa would spend his birthday being pampered by the elves and by Amy-Clause his girlfriend (based on Amy of course). Santa’s favorite birthday cake is fruit cake with rum dressing.

 

 **King** **of the Squirrels:** 01/23/2013- King liked to spend the morning with his subjects in the forest and would then spend a quite evening with his family in the manner. King enjoys playing games such as charades, headbands and hide and seek.

King’s ideal birthday cake would be plain sponge with peanut butter frosting covered in crushed peanuts.

 

 **The Author:** 02/06/2013- The Author never celebrated his birthday and everyone usually spent the day morning the birth of The Author in the first place.

 

 **Babyplier:** 05/30/2014- Babyplier enjoyed spending his birthday with his family and the Septicego’s. He enjoyed spending the day playing video games and playing party games. Babyplier also liked having a bouncy castle, trampoline and a clown for his party.

Babyplier’s favorite cake is a chocolate swiss roll covered in chocolate frosting with vanilla ice-cream.

 

 **Silver Shepherd:** 06/03/2014- Silver loved celebrating his birthday with his family and Ibis, when Ibis passed away Silver didn’t really want to celebrate his birthday anymore. So his family spent the day watching old home movies from when Ibis was alive. This always served to make Silver smile, even though it was sad. Then came the video’s of Silver and Jackie working together and it always made Silver laugh.

Silver’s favorite birthday cake was Marble cake with mint choc ice-cream.

 

 **Google:** 10/31/2014- Google was another one who didn’t really celebrate his birthday until his extensions came along. After Search, Drive and Chrome came along they would spend the day just tinkering together and creating things out of nothing just for the fun of it. Google would then spend the night watching horror movies about androids with his family and although Google didn’t need to eat he did enjoy eating blueberry muffins, so once Chef came along he would make a giant blueberry muffin for Google’s birthday along with blueberry frosting.

 

 **Bim** **Trimmer:** 12/10/2014- Bim was exactly like Wilford he made a big deal out of his birthday. The questions of his game show were all about him that day. Bim demanded pampering throughout his birthday he also had to be the center of everyones attention and everything had to be done how Bim wanted it done. Bim spent most of the day being treated like royatly and pissing everyone off in the process.

Bim’s ideal birthday cake is a seven tier angel food cake with blackberry ice-cream.

 

 **Ed** **Edgar:** 03/24/15- Ed was another ego who didn’t really enjoy celebrating his birthday and worked throughout his birthday, regardless to what day of the week it was. In the evening Ed would allow Chef to cook his favorite dinner and spend dinner with the family. He would then watch old cowboy movies with his family after opening his gifts of course.

Ed favorite cake was spotted dick with double cream.

 

 **Yandereplier:** 07/01/2015- Yandere made a big thing out of her birthday as well, but then being a teenage ‘girl’ it was to be expected from her. She left hints six months before her birthday and started counting down the time then as well. If she was at school she would wear a birthday tiara with a large badge proclaiming her the birthday girl. Once she got home she would spend the evening doing make-overs, manicures and pedicures with all of the egos (even the older ones and those who didn’t want to).

Yandere’s favorite cake was a biscuit cake with a raspberry glaze rather then the traditional powdered sugar. Mark had a suspicion that this was because it resembled blood.

 

 **Dr** **Edward** **Iplier:** 08/09/2015- Dr Iplier was another ego who worked through his birthday being a Dr. But once he got home he would happily eat with his family and the Septicego’s before they would party to loud music throughout the night. There would be Dr Who episodes playing in the background as well throughout the night. There would be games involving doctors and surgery (both on the computer and board games)

Dr Iplier’s favorite cake was coffee and walnut cake with coffee ice-cream.

 

 **Chef** **Caesar** **I** **plier:** 08/23/2016- Chef was another ego who would work through his birthday only to be kicked out of the kitchen that evening by Mark and any of the ego’s who wanted to help. Mark would cook Chef’s favorite dinner before they would all sit down to the meal. Once finished they would play food based computer games and have food based quizzes.

Chef’s favorite cake was Chiffon cake.

 

 **Artiplier:** 06/30/2017- Artie was always working and his birthday was no exception until Mark banned him from painting any more. Artie would happily spend his birthday with both his family and the Septic-ego’s. He would have party food and party games along with different art based competitions.

Artie’s birthday cake is always rainbow cake with rainbow frosting.

 

 **The** **Host:** 05/05/2017- The Host always had mixed feelings about his birthday, as it was less his birthday and more of his transformation birthday. The Host was more happy creating stories for the Jim’s and Mark-Bop to celebrate the fact their birthday’s were the same day as his own.

The Host would however indulge in a chocolate sponge cake with white chocolate frosting and black cherry ice-cream.

 

 **Newscaster** **J** **im:** 05/05/2017- NJ is another ego that will be bouncing off the walls three months before his own birthday and reminding everyone that it was on it’s way. NJ would spend the day playing video games and watching home movies. They would invite the family and the Septicego’s as well.

NJ’s favorite cake is black forest gâteau with black cherry ice-cream.

 

 **W** **eatherman** **J** **im:** 05/05/2017- WJ would also be just as excited as his brother three months in advance and would spend the time following his brother around planning their birthday.

WJ also loved black forest gâteau but he preferred his with raspberry ice-cream.

 

 **Mark-Bop:** 05/05/2017- Mark-Bop was another one that was reserved about his birthday. Bop often felt like he wasn’t really welcomed by the people in the manner as he often believed himself to be a burden. Bop would spend his birthday the same way he always did, hiding in his room searching for new songs to cover. Eventually he would be tugged from the room by NJ and WJ to celebrate with them, their family and the Septic-ego’s.

Mark-Bop loved Victoria sponge with vanilla ice-cream.

 

 **Google** **Search** **(** **Red** **):** 05/20/2017- Google Search celebrated his birthday the same way that Google did.

However his favorite cake is raspberry muffins with whipped cream.

 

 **Google** **Drive (** **Green** **):** 05/20/2017- Google Drive also celebrated his birthday the same as the other three googles.

His favorite cake is apple cake with double cream.

 

 **Google** **Chrome (** **Yellow** **):** 05/20/2017- Google Chrome is the same as Google as well.

His favorite cake is banana cake with whipped cream.

 

 **Bing:** 05/20/2017- Bing loves spending the day of his birthday at the skate park with Chase and maybe shooting a couple of episodes for Chase’s Youtube channel. Then when he gets home he would play video games with the family and would enjoy having a BBQ as well with his family and the Septic-ego’s.

Bing’s favorite type of cake would have to be Pineapple upside down cake with mango ice-cream.

 

 **Mini Bing:** 05/20/2017- Mini Bing celebrated the same way Bing did.

Mini Bing’s favorite cake is lemon cake with lemon ice-cream.

 

 **Reporter Jim** **:** 10/14/2017- RJ is another ego who becomes excieted about three months in advance. RJ would spend the whole three months bugging the egos to tell him what presents they were going to get him or had already got him. He would spend those months spynig on the ego’s in hopes of getting answers and would then result to pranking everyone on the day.

RJ is another one that likes spoending the day with the Septic-ego’s and his family with a trampoline and other child like party props.

RJ’s favored cake whoopie pies with chocolate ice-cream.

 

 **Cameraman Jim:** 10/14/2017- Although much quiter about it CJ spends his birthday the same way that RJ does. Although CJ never asks for anything he is always happy with what he receives.

RJ also loves whoopie pies but he prefers them made with white chocolate instead of the traditional milk chocolate. He then like’s to have them with vanilla ice cream.

 

 **Dr** **Cliffton** **Plier:** 01/29/2018- Dr Plier is also another ego that works through his birthday before returning home and spending it with his family. Dr Plier likes to play quizz’s and brain teasers until everyone retires to bed.

Dr Plier’s prefured cake is peach upside down cake with whipped cream.

 

 **Reynolds** **Voorhees:** 12/01/2018- Reynolds has yet to celebrate a birthday with the egos, but he knows that he would pregure the attention to be on Eric instead of himself as Eric is more in need of being shown that he is loved then Reynolds does.

Reynolds however told Mark in conversation that he loved to eat Smith Island Cake with double cream, so Mark planned on making that for Reynolds birthday this year.

 

 **Eric** **Derekson:** 12/01/2018- Eric couldn’t remember ever celebrating his birthday, he knew he did when his mother was alive but beyond that he couldn’t remember ever celebrating it. The only thing he could remember was that his mother always used to make him Cheese Cake for his birthday as he didn’t really like cake. After his mother died Derek had never even acknowledged when Eric’s birthday was let alone celebrated it.

Mark and the other ego’s were determined to change that this year.

 

And every year since the beginning the ego’s would work together to throw Mark the best birthday they could because of everything they have done for them.

 

* * *

 

 

In England we right out dates: day/month/year, so for the English people reading this here are the dates:

Dark:19/06/2012

Wilford:09/11/2012

Santa:16/11/2012

King:23/01/2013

The Author:06/02/2013

Babyplier:30/05/2014

Silver:03/06/2014

Google:31/10/2014

Bim:10/12/2014

Ed:24/03/2015

Yandere:01/07/2015

Dr Iplier:08/09/2015

Chef:23/08/2016

Artie:30/06/2017

The Host/NJ/WJ/Bop:05/05/2017

Search/Drive/Chrome/Bing/Mini Bing: 20/05/2017

RJ/CJ:14/10/2017

Reynolds/Eric:01/12/2018


	6. Favorite and Least Favorite Food

There were several things Mark noticed about his egos like the foods they loved and hated. Even the androids had things they loved and hated to eat even though they didn’t actually need to eat and Mark always made sure he made their favorite foods whenever he could with Chef. Sometimes Mark even kicked Chef out of the kitchen for the soul purpose of making one of the ego’s their favorite food just because he could. Especially if said ego had had a bag day or if their nightmares had been bad the night before. Mark even made the meal during their birthdays as well. Sometimes Mark even invited them over individually to his own place and made their favorite meal there, this was Mark’s way of bonding with his egos. On the reverse side of this Mark and Chef worked together to ensure that none of the egos were given the one food they hated as this could end in disaster.

 

 **Dark** **iplier** **:** Dark loved chocolate, especially chocolate ice-cream. He also loved Pork chops with herb potatoes and various vegetables.

On the other hand Dark HATED anything containing chicken, no one knew why they just knew he hated the taste of chicken.

 

 **Wilford** **Warfstache** **:** Wilford loved anything containing sugar of course and deserts were his all time go to food. However he also enjoyed a new recipe that Mark found on the internet and wanted to try out; it was called Sushi pizza, it was essentially a flat plate of rice with sushi and sauce on the top of it to make it look like a pizza.

On the flip side of this Wilford HATED any sort of mushrooms, be them fried or sauteed he couldn’t stand them.

 

 **Santa** **plier** **:** Santa was easy he loved a Turkey or Ham roast dinner, much like you would have for Christmas dinner. Essentially Santa loved Christmas dinner.

Santa however couldn’t stand the smell of Venison, nor could he stand the sight of it either and therefor wouldn’t touch it (not that Mark or the other egos minded this).

 

 **King of The Squirrels:** King loved anything that contained nuts, he loved peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. But he also enjoyed Waldorf Salad and would often be found making up huge batches to keep in the forest for whenever he was hungry.

King however couldn’t stand any sort of junk food.

 

 **The Author:** No one spent enough time with the Author to discover what he enjoyed and didn’t enjoy to eat and even The Host didn’t care to remember.

 

 **Babyplier:** Like most toddler’s Babyplier liked anything with sugar or that was sweet in flavor. But he also enjoyed eating a mild Korean curry with rice.

On the flip side he couldn’t stand any sort of green vegetable (much like many toddlers out there).

 

 **Silver** **Shepherd** **:** Silver was pretty easy and would eat most things you give him, but if given the option he would rather eat a vegetarian Lasagne with garlic bread.

However Silver could not stand the smell nor the taste nor the sight of fish in any form.

 

 **Google:** Although Google was adamant that he didn’t need to eat and often would be found guzzling down engine oil or just charging himself he did enjoy eating bacon pasta salad.

He however hated anything that contained tomatoes.

 

 **Bim** **Trimmer** **:** Putting aside the fact that Bim was a cannibal he also enjoyed a good blue beef stake with fries, he used the blood dripping from the stake to dip his fries in.

Bim however hated broccoli, he couldn’t even stand the smell of it cooking.

 

 **Ed** **Edgar** **:** Ed loved spicy chicken wings with fries and onion rings; the spicier the better in his opinion.

Ed couldn’t stand buffalo wings much to the shock of his family, especially considering what buffalo wings were actually made of.

 

 **Yandereplier** **:** The most shocking thing of all was that Yandere was actually a vegetarian and her ideal meal was quorn sausages with fries.

Due to being a vegetarian Yandere hated any sort of meat, she didn’t care if her family ate it that was up to them she just couldn’t stand the thought of it. But Yandere also hated apples.

 

 **Dr** **Edward** **Iplier:** Dr Iplier’s favorite food was an English breakfast with a side of fruit salad. No-one understood why exactly.

Dr Iplier’s worst food that he couldn’t stand had to be tinned hot-dogs. He didn’t mind fresh hot-dogs but any of them in a tin he couldn’t stand them.

 

 **Chef** **Caesar** **I** **plier:** Chef liked the simple meal of a chicken burger with a salad on the side.

He however hated rabbit.

 

 **Arti** **plier** **:** Artie loved a fish burger, any type of fish he wasn’t fussy and he had to have it with tarter sauce and fries.

 

 **The** **Host:** The Host adored lamb chops with various vegetables and a lamb gravy.

The Host however hated strawberries and anything with a flavoring of strawberries as well.

 

 **W** **eatherman** **J** **im** **:** WJ loved to eat sausage pasta bake and would live off of it if he could.

On the other hand he couldn’t stand bacon.

 

 **N** **ewscaster** **J** **im** **:** NJ loved tuna pasta bake and like his brother would live off of it if he could.

NJ couldn’t stand eggs, he didn’t mind if it was in something like cake or pastry but he couldn’t eat them as they were; be them fried or scrambled or poached he wouldn’t touch them.

 

 **Mark-Bop:** Bop loved to eat macaroni cheese with garlic bread and croutons.

Bop however couldn’t stand shell fish; he didn’t mind normal fish but things like prawns and oysters etc. he couldn’t stand.

 

 **Google Search (Red):** Much like Google, Search didn’t need to eat but that didn’t stop him from enjoying a chicken pasta salad.

Search couldn’t stand cucumber however.

 

 **Google Drive (Green):** Drive also didn’t need to eat but that didn’t stop him from enjoying Salmon pasta salad.

Drive however couldn’t stand onions.

 

 **Google Chrome (Yellow):** Chrome loved zucinie pasta salad.

Chrome couldn’t stand beef or lamb.

 

 **Bing:** Bing was like the Googles in the fact that he didn’t need to eat but he always did. Bing’s all-time favorite thing was Pizza, any type of pizza, with garlic bread.

Bing however couldn’t stand the thought of anything with cauliflower.

 

 **Mini Bing:** Mini Bing also liked Pizza, but only if it was a cheese pizza as he didn’t like toppings.

Mini Bing hated goats cheese and goats milk.

 

 **R** **eporter** **J** **im** **:** RJ loved anything with sugar in it, but was banned by Dark from eating to much of it. But RJ loved turky dinosaurs with fries and ketchup.

RJ hated fish fingers.

 

 **Cameraman** **J** **im** **:** CJ was much like his brother in loving anything sugary but he was also banned by Dark from eating to much so CJ loved chicken nuggets with fries and ketchup.

CJ also hated fish fingers.

 

 **Dr** **Cliffton** **Plier:** Dr Plier found himself enjoying chicken soup with croutons and crusty bread to dip into it.

Dr Plier however disliked any sort of instant noodles.

 

 **Reynolds** **Voorhees** **:** Reynolds loved corn dogs and would eat them forever if he could with a side of fries and chili sauce.

Reynolds hated banana's

 

 **Eric** **Derekson** **:** Eric would happily eat anything you placed in-front of him in fear of the person that cooked the food hating him. But Eric secretly enjoyed eating turkey meat balls with spaghetti and a tomato based sauce with grated cheese on the top.

Secretly however Eric didn’t like the taste of butternut squash but if he was given it he would still eat it even if it makes him want to gag, just to please whoever cooked the meal in the first place. Mark had made sure that they never brought butternut squash again after finding Eric throwing up after eating it one night at Mark’s house.


	7. Favorite and Least Favorite Drink

Much like the food situation Mark also noticed that his egos also had a favored drink and a drink that they would never touch with a barge pole. This was of course excluding the fact that most of the egos couldn’t drink due to the fact that Mark found out that he couldn’t. Mark always ensured that there was plenty of each of the drinks available for the egos at both the Mansion and Mark’s own place in-case the ego’s visited.

 

 **Dark** **iplier** **:** Although Dark loved coffee (black of course) he also couldn’t avoid the fact that he loved chocolate, but was slightly lactose intolerant, this meaning that Dark could have dairy in food if he wanted but he couldn’t handle straight cows milk to drink nor as a yogurt. This meant that Dark found a fondness for the Alpro Soya Chocolate Milk drinks. Dark tried to keep this under-raps of course by drowning himself in coffee every chance he got.

On the other hand however Dark couldn’t stand orange juice.

 

 **Wilford** **Warfstache** **:** Wilford’s favorite drink was a cotton candy milk shake with whipped cream and sprinkles on top, maybe marshmallows as well. But also really enjoyed sweet tea as well with like ten sugars in it.

Wilford hated water unless it was flavored water, but even that was a push.

 

 **Santa** **plier** **:** No surprises that Santa loved milk, but he also loved whiskey as well.

Santa hated any sort of drink containing blackberries or blackcurrents.

 

 **King** **of The Squirrels** **:** King’s favorite drink was almond milk due to his love of nuts.

He however hated coconut milk as it made him feel sick.

 

 **The Author:** No one cared to find out.

 

 **Babyplier:** Babyplier loves milk of any form but he especially loves banana milk.

Babyplier hates anything with caffeine in it unless it’s chocolate.

 

 **Silver** **Shepherd** **:** Silver loved green tea as it helped him to relax after a hard day or after nightmares.

However he hated chamomile tea as it made him feel loopy.

 

 **Google:** Even though Google didn’t really need to drink Mark discovered that he did actually enjoy orange and mango juice.

Google hated lime juice however.

 

 **Bim** **Trimmer** **:** Bim loved blood to drink, which was why everyone mistook him for a vampire at first until he confessed the truth. Bim also liked lemon water to help lubricate his throat before he started filming.

Bim hated the thought of coffee as he believed that he gummied up the throat and therefore affected vocal performance.

 

 **Ed** **Edgar** **:** Ed would never admit it to anyone but he loved lemonaid, especially well made homemade lemonaid.

Ed however hated tea.

 

 **Yandere** **plier** **:** Yandere loved cherry aid and Mark preferred not to remember why the teenager loved this particular drink.

Yandere hated fizzy apple drinks however.

 

 **Dr** **Edward** **Iplier:** Much liked Dark Dr Iplier loved black coffee but after his fifth cup he loved to switch to Dr Pepper. Mark loved the irony attached to this.

Dr Iplier hated any other form of fizzy pop however.

 

 **Chef** **Caesar** **I** **plier:** Chef loved orange juice and orange squash, which he tried to hide from Dark as he knew Dark didn’t like it.

Chef hated pineapple juice.

 

 **Arti** **plier** **:** Artie often got into arguments with Silver about tea flavors as Artie loved chamomile tea as Artie found it calmed him and allowed him a clear head in order to create his art.

Artie hated the flavor of milk unless it was on his cereal.

 

 **The Host:** The Host loved Apple Fanta and will also drink apple juice or apple squash if the fanta is not readily available.

The Host can’t stand coffee as it reminded him to much of the Author but he wouldn’t explain why.

 

 **Weatherman** **J** **im** **:** WJ’s favorite drink is strawberry milkshake.

His least favorite drink is tropical juice.

 

 **N** **ewscaster** **J** **im** **:** NJ’s favorite drink is banana milkshake.

His least favorite drink is carrot juice.

 

 **Mark-Bop:** Bop’s favorite drink is Raspberry Citrus Mountain Dew.

His least favorite drink is anything orange flavored.

 

 **Google** **Search** **(Red)** **:** Search doesn’t really need to drink but he does enjoy orange and pineapple juice.

He also hates lime juice.

 

 **Google** **Drive** **(Green)** **:** Drive also doesn’t need to drink but often finds himself craving the taste of orange and carrot juice.

He also hated lime juice.

 

 **Google** **Chrome** **(Yellow)** **:** Chrome was slightly different to his “brothers”, he enjoyed the taste of apple and raspberry juice.

But he also hated lime juice.

 

 **Bing:** Bing also loved Mountain Dew his favorite flavor is Grape.

Bing hated Lemon juice.

 

 **Mini Bing:** Mini Bing loved the taste of orange Mountain Dew.

He also hated lemon juice.

 

 **R** **eporter** **J** **im** **:** RJ loved the flavor of chocolate milkshake.

He hated Mango juice.

 

 **C** **ameraman** **J** **im** **:** CJ loved the taste of vanilla milkshake.

He hates Melon juice.

 

 **Dr** **Cliffton** **Plier:** Dr Plier’s favorite drink is Pepsi Max.

He hates orange flavored drinks.

 

 **Reynolds** **Voorhees** **:** Reynolds loves coca cola, doesn’t matter what flavor he just loves them.

 

 **Eric** **Derekson** **:** Eric will drink anything he is given, much the same as he is with the food, but his favorite drink is Cherry juice.

Eric can’t stand the taste of coffee.

 

 


	8. Couples

Mark watched his egos grow and become more of their own people and he watched love blossom and bloom between both his own egos as well as Jack’s and Ethan’s egos as well. Mark found it strange at first that people with the same face that came from the same person could fall in love with each other, but then he came to realize that it didn’t really matter because technically they were different people and they weren’t really related in any way; so he celebrated each couple even those who had more then two people in the relationship as many of the egos were Polyamorous, this meant that they were in a relationship with several people at once but with all parties knowing about the others and nine times out of ten they were all together anyway.

 

Relationships:

 

**Darkiplier+Wilford Warfstache+Antisepticeye+Blankgameplays:**

Dark and Wilford had always been close of course, even without Mark’s and the fans knowledge of what will happen in the future in ‘Who Killed Markiplier?’ after all to Dark and Wilford it had already happened. The two egos were only around together for three weeks before they started ‘dating’ each other and that love between the two only grew with each new video Mark portrayed them in and then once ‘Who Killed Markiplier?’ had been completed that love only grew to bonds that made them the most powerful couple alive.

Then Anti came along and at first Dark and Anti couldn’t stand each other but after the bloopers video had been released for ‘Darkiplier vs Antisepticeye’ the two realized that they could be friends and began working together. Anti and Wilford also bonded over their love of knives even though Wilford didn’t really understand he was killing people when he ‘tickled’ them with his knife Anti did. Soon it wasn’t long before the fans started portraying the three together and they unanimously decided between the three of them that they would try being in a relationship together and they are still together to this day; although it has had it’s rough patches they always fight through them.

When Blank came along Dark felt an urge to protect the being that had come from Ethan whom was very close with Mark and Jack. Dark mistook the feelings for that of an older brother at first, much like Mark’s feelings were for Ethan. But when he caught Wilford and Anti talking about what they would do to Blank if they ever got him into the bedroom Dark realized that what he was feeling was something completely different to what he had thought. The three sat down with Blank to discuss the possibility of him entering their Polyamorous relationship and the ego lept at the chance, a chance to prove that he could be loved.

Even today the four are the most formidable relationship known alive and if they happened to sometimes enjoy the fact that Dark could be gender-fluid if he so chose. . . well. . . they weren’t going to tell anyone where they?

 

**King Of The Squirrels+Angus The Survival Hunter:**

This relationship had been a bit of a shock to the system at first, but eventually everyone realized how much alike King and Angus were. Both of the egos loved the outside and nature, but whereas King loved it because of his subjects; Angus loved it because of the adventures he could have. But often times you would find Angus out in the forest helping King with something or other to do with his squirrels and like wise you would often see King tagging along on one of Angus’s adventures; and more often then not they would both be found asleep outside under a makeshift shelter made by Angus completely buried under hordes of squirrels of all ages and colors.

 

**Silver Shepherd+Jackieboy-Man:**

Silver and Jackie had always been fast friends, even though their alter egos (Ryan Gray and Eion Eilit) hated each other. Both Ryan and Eion were caretakers at the local university and both were constantly belittling the others work and getting on the others nerves. Of course they didn’t know that actually they were best friends. Eion thought Ryan was an egotistical idiot that didn’t know the first thing about cleaning a school and was more interested in the female teachers and the students. While Ryan thought Eion was to uptight and a bit of a geek who didn’t know how to have a little fun.

Then when Silver’s partner passed on Jackie started working together with Silver more until they became partners, Jackie helped Silver grieve for Ibis.

Once they started working together they began noticing little things about each other like their civilian disguises creeping through but it didn’t click for either of them until Ryan had been walking past the janitors closet when he heard banging from within, he had assumed it was some of the students getting a bit frisky so had yanked the door open only to be met with Eion half in and half out of his Jackieboy-Man costume with his mask sitting on-top of his green hair and the glasses that Eion used laying on-top of a pile of his janitors uniform. The two had felt completely stupid only realizing that, although Jackie and Silver did have traits of Ryan and Eion in their personality it was greatly exaggerated for everyone else.

From then on Ryan and Eion worked together both as janitors as-well as working together as Jackieboy-Man and Silver Shepherd. It was only two months after that that Ryan plucked up the courage to ask Eion on a date. From then on the two were dating at both Ryan and Eion and as their superhero personas.

 

**Bing+The Googles+Chase Brody:**

The second Polyamorous group had surprised Mark at first, but he quickly got used to it. Google had always been unkind to Bing from the moment he came into existence along with Mini Bing and the other three Googles, due to this Bing found comfort in Chase which of course soon developed into a relationship that surprised no one. . . except for Google. Google had been furious and jealous which had caused all four of them to kidnap Chase to try and threaten him to leave Bing. But Bing heard and saw everything due to the fact that they didn’t see Mini Bing sitting on a shelf in the Google’s office where they were keeping Chase until they decided what to do with him. Bing arrived just in time to sooth everyone and they all sat down and talked it over before deciding to try a Polyamorous relationship together.

All six of them were very happy and they all treated Mini Bing like their child which greatly amused both Mark and the other egos.

 

**Bim Trimmer+Clint Powers:**

Bim and Clint had been a relationship that some hadn’t seen coming and other saw coming a mile away. Both Bim and Clint were completely different but the same all in the same breath. Bim had prided himself on being a single man, completely available. He was a cannibalistic game show host who had an egotistical personality that annoyed many.

Well when Bim was introduced to one Clint Powers Bim’s opinions on being single swiftly changed. The businessman was everything Bim wanted, he was confident and new what he wanted and how to control people to do his biding. He was also great on camera. Sure his fashion sense could use a bit of a change, but Bim was in love. There was no other words for it. Whenever he saw Clint his heart beat faster and he began to stutter and Bim Trimmer never stuttered. Clint had loved the attention and it had shown, but he had eventually taken pity on Bim and had asked him out on a date. Bim had spent thirteen hours getting ready for his date with Clint, wanting to make everything perfect and to this day he denied it. But everyone new the truth, even Clint and he found it adorable even to this day.

 

**Yandereplier+Yanderegameplays:**

Yandere and Yannie had actually been enemies at the start both believing that the other was trying to steal their Senpi. As it turned out they had both been after the same boy only to discover that the boy had been a woman beater and he had actually raped his last girlfriend. When Yandere and Yannie found this out they both worked together to slaughter the boy until there was nothing left to find of him. The two became swift friends and often talked to each other about who their next Senpi was going to be and giving each other advice. But soon they found themselves getting jealous when the other would talk about their latest Senpi and soon they realized that their Senpi was actually each other. That was how it remained to this day.

 

**Dr Edward Iplier+Dr Cliffton Plier+Dr Henrik Von Schneeplestein**

It really was no surprise that Edward and Henrik got together. Dr Henrik von Schneeplestein and Dr Edward Iplier had been college’s first then friends and then lovers within about three months of knowing each other. The two worked in the same hospital in different department’s as well as running their own hospital wings in their respective houses for their families. Henrik was a vascular surgeon so focused on anything to do with your vascular systems while Iplier focused more on your digestive system due to what happened to Mark. They both knew everything they needed to know about everything to do with the human body, illness and injury because they needed to know. But those were the carrier paths they chose to peruse. Both Doctor’s could often be found passed out from a coffee crash in their office’s phones in hand as they had been messaging the other. Or curled up together on the couch in either home watching Dr Who reruns or Casualty reruns.

Then Dr Cliffton Plier had come along, the psychiatrist had been unapproachable for many as he could read your thoughts and feelings better then anyone as this was what he was made for. But Dr Iplier just couldn’t resist the pull of another Doctor under his roof and soon the two got to know each other before Edward introduced Cliffton and Henrik. The three swiftly decided that they all liked the idea of a relationship with each other and they are still going strong to this day.

 

**Chef Caesar Iplier+The Chef:**

Chef Caesar Iplier had always assumed he would be alone, that was until he discovered that he hadn’t been the only ego created due to the Markiplier makes videos. The Chef (Evian ‘Ev’ Gameplays) had come along. The two had bonded over the talk of food and drink and often worked together to make meals for all of the egos. But of course as the saying goes ‘The fastest way to a man is through his stomach’ the two chefs quickly fell for each other.

 

**Artiplier+The Painter+Jacques:**

Artie and Jacques were kind of expected to get together as well due to their shared interest in art and their similar styles. The two had started a business together, they worked together to create art and they had a studio where everything was displayed which they charged people to come in to look at. Sometimes they allowed people to buy their art as well which added a bit more money to their pockets as well. They were often found sitting outside painting, either together or alone but knowing exactly where the other was. Jacques helped with Artie’s fear of the red man and Artie had even managed to make a few paintings without the red man in them. In turn Artie helped Jacques build his confidence in his ability to paint.

Then along came The Painter (Eero ‘E’ Gameplays) another ego that had been created due to Markiplier makes. Artie and E had immediately got along due to them often being portrayed in the Markiplier makes videos and eventually Artie introduced Jacques to E and the three got along like a house on fire often talking to each other in French to annoy the other egos. Then the three got together after a long talk over one of their shared paintings one day.

 

**Mark-Bop+Jameson Jackson:**

Nobody expected JJ and Bop to get together, but then maybe they should have. JJ and Bop had become fast friends due to their speech impediments (JJ being mute and Bop only able to make bopping type noises). The two would talk to each other in sign language which the other egos picked up on fast to allow them to communicate as well. But slowly the two began to fall in love with each other and it wasn’t long before JJ asked Bop out on a date for the first time.

Today they are still together and JJ has learned to interpret Bop’s sounds and often translates them for the other egos.

 

**Reynolds Voorhees+Tommy Tickler:**

Another relationship no one expected was between Tommy Tickler and Reynolds Voorhees. Both New Yorker’s were very different but at the same time not so different. Both were made to be advertisers for their respective creators channel. Tommy had been created to sell tour tickets on Jack’s channel while Reynolds had been created to sell charity merch on Mark’s live streams The two struck up a friendship over the fact they were both New Yorker’s and because they were both in the advertising business. Eventually the two became closer, but both were in denial until Reynolds saw another man trying to get with Tommy, Reynolds had become jealous and had stormed over and kissed Tommy in-front of everyone, it had been a party for Amy and Mark to celebrate their engagement so everyone was there. Tommy had teased Reynolds that it had taken him long enough before the two began making out there in-front of everyone until Dark had used his aura to brake them up which had made them both blush in embarrassment.


	9. Fears and Phobia's

At first Mark was surprised to discover that all of his egos had something they feared above all else, but then he felt like an idiot for thinking it as everyone was scared of something. He himself has Thalassophobia: a fear of the ocean and Trypophobia: the fear of small holes in things. But for some of his egos there fear was born out of the way Mark created them and he couldn’t help but feel guilty every time he saw them seize up in terror or the nightmares plagued them.

 

 **Darkiplier:** Basophobia: the fear of falling. This fear in Dark is mainly due to how he came into being in the first place, the memories and nightmares of the body he now inhabits falling from the banister to the ground bellow shattering every bone in their body. Dark can handle heights as long as he is in control and there is no possible way of him falling at all. But if there is even the slightest chance of him being able to fall he will seize up and his Aura’s will drown him out until someone gets him to ‘safety’ and talks to him calmly until he’s back to himself.

 

**Wilford Warfstache:** Wilford has Autophobia: the fear of being alone. Wilford doesn’t know why he has this fear and he’s fine actually physically being alone but some days he just feels suffocated and abandoned, on these days he always has to be near someone if not physically touching them. Mark and Dark both know the reason Wilford has this fear, it’s because of the subconscious memories of William being ‘abandoned’ by his friends and left all alone in a large manner house that had been his home as a child.

 

**Santaplier:** Santa’s fear doesn’t really have a name a such and really it couldn’t be classed as a fear really. Santa just becomes really uncomfortable when things aren’t running to schedule, he hates being behind as it makes him believe that he wont be ready in time for Christmas. His fear is disappointing the children of the ‘world’ this meaning the people of the ego realm.

 

 **King of The Squirrels:** Nosophobia: the fear of developing specific diseases. Now King isn’t scared of this for him but more for his squirrels as many diseases and illnesses they can contract can and often will kill them. King has had to undergo this many times but his fear is that he will not be able to save any of them if they all contract it.

 

**The Author:** As far as anyone knew the Author had no fears, only the Host knows for sure but he will never speak of it.

 

**Babyplier:** Being a literal toddler Baby has many fears but the main ones being-  mild Nyctophobia: the  f ear of the dark, Arachnophobia: fear of spiders and Separation Anxiety. Baby has a nightlight during night time to fight off the shadows in his room and the hallway light is always left on for him as well as his bathroom light. The Ego’s will sing to Baby when he finds a spider to distract him while another ego disposes of it.

Like many toddler’s he gets over his separation anxiety quickly by being distracted by something else.

 

**Silver Shepherd:** Cleithrophobia:  the fear of being trapped. This is a strange fear for a Superhero to have as Silver has often been trapped by villains and has always escaped. But Silver’s fear is more that he will be trapped and never able to escape and having to watch people die before his eyes that he can’t save.

More often then not this results in nightmares of Silver being locked down while he watches Ibis kill himself unable to save him.

 

**Google:** Now being an android you would think that Google has no fears but this would be incorrect. Google’s fears Atychiphobia: the fear of failure, this is a lot down to Google’s programming and he can control it more now then he could before. It doesn’t stop Google from doing tasks but it means that he is consumed by a task until it has gone correctly.

 

 **Bim Trimmer:** Bim’s fear is legitimate and everyone knows why. Apiphobia: the fear of bees.

 

**Ed Edgar:** Dentophobia: fear of the dentist. . . need I say more?

 

**Yandereplier:** Tonitrophobia:  fear of thunder. Yandere has this fear due to being locked up in The Author’s cabin during a thunder storm as he tortured her using written words until she was rescued by Dark.

 

**Dr Edward Iplier:** Tremophobia:  the fear of trembling, this was mainly due to the fact that he was a doctor and therefore needed to have a steady hand when operating if his hand was trembling and unsteady it could kill the patient.

 

**Chef** **Caesar** **I** **plier:** Katsaridaphobia:  the fear of cockroaches, again this is much to do with Chef’s line of work. After all if there was every a cockroach found it could end his carrier. 

 

**Artieplier:** Enochlophobia:  fear of crowds. Yes I know what your thinking how can you be scared of crowds when you live with so many people? And yes it’s true Artie is fine with his family but it’s in crowds of people he doesn’t know and even sometimes with to many people that he does know. But as long as he’s with someone he can trust then he’s fine.

 

 **The Host:** Again The Host’s phobia doesn’t really have a name to it. The Host’s phobia is to become like The Author and hurt his family.

 

 **Weatherman Jim:** Trypanophobia: the fear of needles and injections. No one really knows why WJ is so scared of needles but whenever he has to have injections and the like he has to be knocked out, usually by The Host using his powers to make WJ sleep through the injection.

 

**Newscaster Jim:** Genophobi a: fear of sex. With NJ it’s not so much the fear of others having sex but the fear of himself having sex due to him being asexual.

 

**Mark-Bop:** Bop’s fear is not being accepted by his family because of his speech impediment.

 

**Google Search (Red):** Same as Google

 

**Google Drive (Green):** Same as Google

 

**Google Chrome (Yellow):** Same as Google

 

**Bing:** Like Google, Bing is an android and therefore shouldn’t fear anything. But there is one things Bing fears and that is getting a virus that shuts down his system to the point he can’t be repaired.

 

**Mini Bing:** Same as Bing.

 

**Reporter Jim:** Daemonophobia:  the fear of demons. Of course RJ has exceptions to this rule and those would be his family members and friends that are demons because he knows he can trust them, but it does take him along time to get over his fear to get to know you in the first place.

 

**Cameraman Jim:** Separation Anxiety, specifically being separated from his brother. They had been created together and had always been together and no one knew CJ like RJ did. RJ was the only one that knew everything about CJ and how to cope when he had anxiety attacks.

 

**Dr Cliffton Plier:** Dr Flier's fear wasn’t really named either, his fear is not being able to help someone with their mental problems.

 

**Reynolds Voorhees:** Ophidiophobia:  fear of snakes. No one knew why but they weren’t going to question it.

 

**Eric Derekson:** Topophobia: Fear of certain places or situations, such as stage fright.  This was mainly due to Derek and his forceful nature forcing Eric to do things he wasn’t comfortable with.

Syngenesophobia- Fear of relatives, not his new family but his old family meaning Derek specifically.

Nyctophobia: the  f ear of the dark,  this is due to Derek often locking Derek up in the cellar of their old house with no light. Eric would be down their for hours just listening to things scuttling around him but not being able to see them.

Rhabdophobia- Fear of being severely punished or beaten by a rod, or of being severely criticized.  Once again another fear that was installed in Eric by his father who used to beat him regularly and had punishments to make even the strongest man cringe. Of course Derek was constantly criticizing Eric as well.

Poinephobia- Fear of punishment, much the same as above.

Ligyrophobia- Fear of loud noises. Another fear that Derek had installed into his son, but the other egos were working on helping Eric with this one as the house was never quite.

Glossophobia- Fear of speaking in public, another one caused by Derek.

Dystychiphobia- Fear of accidents. Eric was terrified of braking things, hurting himself accidentally and the like as Derek expected Eric to be perfect and not have any form of accidents.

Eric also feared upsetting people and letting people down again due to Derek’s treatment of him.


	10. Allergies

So Mark also found out that other then alcohol some of the ego’s had other allergies as well, some of them didn’t even know they had the allergy until they were having an allergic reaction and due to this there were epi-pens in every room of the house just in-case.

 

 **Darkiplier:** As mentioned previously Dark has a slight allergy to cows milk, but only if he drinks it straight or puts it on cereal. He can have it cooked into certain foods fine.

 

**Wilford Warfstache:** Wilford is allergic to mold and due to this can’t eat certain foods nor can he take any medication made of mold.

 

**Santaplier:** Santa is allergic to pollen due to living in a snow covered wasteland.

 

**King of the Squirrels:** King actually doesn’t have any allergies that he knows off.

 

**The Author:** Unknown

 

**Babyplier:** Babyplier is allergic to eggs in their raw form, he can eat them in cakes and things but he can’t eat things such as fried eggs, boiled egg etc.

 

**Silver Shepherd:** Has now allergies that he is aware of.

 

**Google:** None

 

**Bim Trimmer:** Is allergic to bee stings, hence his fear of bees.

 

**Ed Edgar:** Is allergic to  some perfumes and fabric softeners.

 

**Yandereplier:** Is actually allergic to meat and that is why she is a vegetarian.

 

**Dr Edward Iplier:** Is shockingly allergic to penicillin. Whenever he has to give it to a patient he either has to get another doctor to give it or get Google to give it to the patient if Edward is at home.

 

**Chef Caesar Iplier:** Has no allergies.

 

**Artiplier:** Is allergic to latex.

 

**The Host:** No allergies

 

**Weatherman Jim:** Is allergic to certain perfumes.

 

**Newscaster Jim:** Is allergic to some cosmetics. His makeup team have to be careful with what they use on him.

 

**Mark-Bop:** Is allergic to cats.

 

**Google Search (Red):** No allergies

 

**Google Chrome (Yellow):** No allergies

 

**Google Drive (Green):** No allergies

 

**Bing:** No allergies

 

**Mini Bing:** No allergies

 

**Reporter Jim:** allergic to aloe-vera

 

**Cameraman Jim:** allergic to mushrooms

 

**Dr Cliffton Plier:** no allergies

 

**Reynolds Voorhees:** no allergies 

 

**Eric Derekson:** allergic to Shellfish.


	11. Down Time

Mark noticed that his egos also enjoyed doing different things in their down time, but also loved doing things together. All the egos loved hanging around the swimming pool together during the summer and then having movie nights with the fireplace lit up during the winter. But sometimes they just wanted to relax alone.

 

**Darkiplier:** Dark loved to play the piano in his downtime but he also liked knitting, this had shocked everyone when they found this out. Dark had knitted all of the ego’s their own Christmas jumpers, even Reynolds and Eric already had one.

 

**Wilford Warfstache:** Wilford actually really enjoyed playing the violin, which everyone had been surprised about; well everyone except Dark anyway who knew that William had played the violin. Wilford also liked baking cakes and things.

 

**Santaplier:** Santa enjoyed playing card games.

 

**King of The Squirrels:** King enjoyed leaf and flower collecting as well as flower arranging.

 

**The Author:** Messing with people and causing pain.

 

**Babyplier:** Just playing with anyone who would play with him. Babyplier also loved being read to, even though he can read himself he preferred being read to. Babyplier also loved making up games to play.

 

**Silver Shepherd:** Silver enjoyed reading himself as it helped him relax, he liked things like Sherlock Holmes and Agatha Christie novels.

 

**Google:** Google didn’t really have any down time as he didn’t allow himself any.

 

**Bim Trimmer:** Other then eating people Bim also liked to make jewelry and everyone had their own piece that Bim made them for Christmas last year.

 

**Ed Edgar:** Ed likes listening to music and he can play the banjo.

 

**Yandereplier:** Yandere likes giving people make-overs.

 

**Dr Edward Iplier:** Edward enjoys reading up on different medical discoveries.

 

**Chef Caesar Iplier:** Caesar enjoys reading up on different recipes of foods he could make.

 

**Artiplier:** Artie enjoys reading up on different art styles and different artists.

 

**The Host:** The Host enjoys meditating as it calms his mind and helps to curb his visions.

 

**Weatherman Jim:** WJ enjoys bird watching.

 

**Newscaster Jim:** NJ loves reading up about aquatic life.

 

**Mark-Bop:** Bop enjoys making clothes and has made some of the clothes that his family wears on off days.

 

**Google Search (Red):** Much the same as Google

 

**Google Drive (Green):** Much the same as Google

 

**Google Chrome (Yellow):** Much the same as Google

 

**Bing:** Skateboarding and hanging out with Chase at the skate park.

 

**Mini Bing:** Following Bing around.

 

**Reporter Jim:** Enjoys creating pranks for his family members, they are of course completely harmless and he only targets those who he knows wont kill him for it.

 

**Cameraman Jim:** Cameraman Jim enjoys making family videos to show at parties and just to watch when he was feeling sad so he knew he was loved.

 

**Dr Cliffton Plier:** Dr Plier enjoyed wood carving making little figurines for his family.

 

**Reynolds Voorhees:** Reynolds enjoys building things like model planes, model buildings and things like that.

 

**Eric Derekson:** Eric enjoyed scrap booking and had scrap books all over his room of his family and other things.


	12. How They Sleep During A Sleepover

Another of the little things that Mark noticed about his egos was how they slept whenever Mark stayed over and they camped out in livingroom. Mark found it hilarious how they did, but he wasn’t sure if that was how they slept when in bed or not but he did find it adorable.

 

**Darkiplier:** Dark would be snuggled up against Wilford’s back spooning him with his head buried in the back of Wilford’s neck his arms around Wilford’s chest. Dark’s legs would be tangled with Wilford’s and he would have the blanket up to his chin to try and warm himself up.

 

**Wilford Warfstache:** Wilford sleeps with his mouth wide open on his side in Dark’s arms. His legs will be tangled with Dark’s and he will snore all night long. One of Wilford’s arms will be bent up under his head while the other would be thrown out in-front of him.

 

**Santaplier:** On the rare occasions that Santa visits he sleeps sitting up leaning against a chair with his arms crossed across his chest.

 

**King of The Squirrels:** King curls up under his cape with his crown next to him and his arms crossed under his head.

 

**The Author:** No one knows.

 

**Babyplier:** Baby lays on his stomach with one arm under his head and the other curled around his plush Tiny Box Tim sucking on his pacifier. He is usually laying behind in-front of Wilford just bellow Wilford’s arm.

 

**Silver Shepherd:** Silver sleeps on his back with his arms laid on his chest.

 

**Google:** Google sleeps sitting up plugged into his charger.

 

**Bim Trimmer:** Bim lays on his stomach with his arms thrown out either side of him and his legs splayed out as well.

 

**Ed Edgar:** Ed sleeps propped up against a chair with his hat over his eyes and his sunglasses tucked into his shirt to prevent them digging into his face.

 

**Yandereplier:** Yandere sleeps on her side with her knees drawn up to her chest cuddling her katana (inside it’s case of course) with her hands clasped around it.

 

**Dr Edward Iplier:** Dr Iplier sleeps being spooned by Dr Plier with his hands clasped together under his head and he legs kicked out in-front of him.

 

**Chef Caesar Iplier:** Chef sleeps on his back with his hands on either side of his head and his legs out straight in-front of him.

 

**Artiplier:** Artie sleeps on his side with on arm draped over his stomach and the other arm stretched out in-front of him with his legs out straight.

 

**The Host:** The Host sleeps propped up against a chair with his coat over him and he mumbles in his sleep between snores.

 

**Weatherman Jim:** WJ sleeps with his knees drawn up to his chest and his arms hugging his legs.

 

**Newscaster Jim:** Sleeps with his back to WJ but in the same position.

 

**Mark-Bop:** Bop sleeps with his knees drawn up to his chest gripping his cap in his hand.

 

**Google Search (Red):** Same as Google

 

**Google Drive (Green):** Same as Google

 

**Google Chrome (Yellow):** Same as Google

 

**Bing:** Same as Google

 

**Mini Bing:** Same as Google

 

**Reporter Jim:** Sleeps with his knees drawn up to his chest with his backside in the air and his face turned to the side snoring and dribbling at the same time.

 

**Cameraman Jim:** CJ sleeps exactly the same way but he talks in his sleep instead of snoring.

 

**Dr Cliffton Plier:** Sleeps on his side spooning Edward.

 

**Reynolds Voorhees:** Sleeps on his back spreadeagled.

 

**Eric Derekson:** Eric is the one that brakes Mark’s heart whenever he sees the boy sleeping. Eric sleeps with his back against the wall on his side with his knees drawn up to his chest. Eric’s head with be tilted down so his chin rests against his chest and his forehead against his knees. The bottom arm will be curled under Eric’s head and the other will be bent on top of Eric’s face as if protecting his face and head from being hit by something. Eric slept in a defensive mode to prevent as much of his body being exposed as possible.


	13. Favorite Flower

Mark spent a lot of time getting to know his egos and everything they liked or disliked, their quirks and strange habits. He even got to know their favorite flowers and every year for their birthday he brought them each a bouquet of their favorite flower along with Amy as well.

 

 **Darkiplier:** Dark’s favorite flower is the Lotus flower because it means: self-regeneration, and rebirth which is much how Dark came to be in the first place. Mark always buys Dark red and blue lotus flowers and Dark always keeps them in a vase in his office as a reminder.

 

**Wilford Warfstache:** Wilford doesn’t know why he particularly likes pink Begonia’s but he does, even after he found out the meaning behind them. Begonia means Beware.

 

**Santaplier:** Santa doesn’t really care for plants but he is particularly fond of a certain plant that grows well in the snow and cold weather. White Cam e ll i a’s pleased Santa if he were to be gifted them as they could handle the sightly colder temperatures of his home.

 

**King of The Squirrels:** King loved many plants as he lived mostly outside among them but his favorite by far is Lady’s Mantle (meaning comforting) he often has bunches of the plant in his room in the house but he also has many of them planted in the forest and around the parts of the garden he frequents. When Mark buys King the plants for his birthday King will immediately spread them around his room and care for them with the same amount of care he shows his squirrels.

 

**The Author:** Not many knew this, but Mark did having caught the Author picking this flower not long after he was created and the Host and confirmed Mark’s suspicions, but the Author loved Rhododendrons (meaning danger, flee) especially if they were black.

 

**Babyplier:** Babyplier loves snow drops and blue bells as he thinks they look pretty in the garden, but he is to young to really appreciate flowers properly.

 

**Silver Shepherd:** Silver didn’t have a favorite flower until Ibis died. After Ibis died Silver favored the  blue  Zinnia (meaning Thoughts of Absent Friends). Mark always gave Silver this flower and the hero always kept them in a vase on his bedside table caring for them as only he could and remembering a friend lost.

 

**Google:** Surprisingly Google loved Candytuft (which meant Indifference) and Mark buys him this every year and the android places them in a vase in his office and then forgets about them until they begin to rot and stink the Google office out.

 

**Bim Trimmer:** Bim loved  Bird of Paradise flowers for both their color and for the fact that they meant  magnificence, and Bim was nothing if not  a man with a HUGE ego . When Mark gifts Bim these flowers for his birthday he places all but one in a vase in his room, the last one he attaches to his lapel and wears it until it begins to die.

 

**Ed Edgar:** Ed will never admit then he likes any type of flower but Mark knows better. Ed loves chamomile  (the flower not the tea) (meaning energy in adversity). Mark will usually give Ed these flowers in privet so as not to embarrass Ed in-front of the other egos even though he knew that Mark gave flowers to the others as well.

 

**Yandereplier:** Yandere’s favorite flower is Honeysuckle because it was the very first flower that Yannie gifted Yandere when they began dating. Mark always gifted Yandere a small bouquet of the flower to Yandere for her birthday and she always smiled before taking a picture to send to Yannie, or give Yannie a kiss on the cheek if they were already together.

 

**Dr Edward Iplier:** Edward loved the Aloe flower because it is the flower of healing and after Mark would gift him the flowers he would have them in his office at the Hospital.

 

 **Chef Caesar Iplier:** Chef didn’t like flowers per-say he preferred herbs over flowers and his favorite herb of them all is Catmint (not Catnip) and this herb does actually include a flowering part of the plant. Mark was always happy to gift Chef these plants every birthday and Chef sometimes included the herb in his cooking.

 

**Artiplier:** Artie loved Pansy’s because he knew the meaning of them was ‘Thoughtfulness’ and that was what he needed for his work. Artie had to be thoughtful for his art to work the way he wanted it to. Often Artie would have a Pansy around when he was working to help keep his head clear and Mark was always happy to gift Artie the flower on his birthday.

 

**The Host:** Due to his lack of sight the Host liked to have Lavender around the library because the scent of the flower was strong and helped to calm him. Mark liked to provide the Host with Lavender and the Host was always grateful.

 

**Weatherman Jim:** WJ’s favorite flower is the morning glory flower, he likes this flower because he has to get up early to do the weather forecast and he just felt that the flower represented him. Mark always gifts him these flowers for his birthday and he always keeps them in his room on his bedside table.

 

**Newscaster Jim:** NJ loves Chrysanthemum’s, he began to love them even more when he found out that the meaning of this flower was ‘Honesty’ and being a newscaster he has to be honest about the news. When Mark gifts NJ the flowers he also places them on his bedside table in his room to.

 

**Mark-Bop:** Bop’s favorite flower is the peony, he loves this flower because it means ‘bashfulness’ and that is how Bop is, Bop is shy due to his inability to talk and it often means that he avoids public situations, sometimes he even avoids talking to Mark and some of the other egos. But Mark tries to engage Bop in conversations using sign language to make him feel better and sometimes it works. Mark always gifts Bop with peony’s and Bop always keeps them in a vase on his desk in his room.

 

**Google Search (red):** Same as Google

 

**Google Drive (green):** Same as Google

 

**Google Chrome (yellow):** Same as Google

 

 **Bing:** Bing’s favorite flower is Coreopsis because it means ‘always cheerful’ and that is what Bing always tries to be. When Mark gifts Bing with the flowers he places them in a vase on his work desk, although he often forgets to get rid of them when they start to die and more often then not the Google’s find themselves getting rid of them when the smell gets to bad.

 

**Mini Bing:** See Bing

 

**Reporter Jim:** RJ’s favorite flower is the Lily-of-the-Valley which means ‘Sweetness’ but the flower is actually deadly if eaten. This reminds RJ of himself because he’s sweet and innocent but he loves to prank people so he can be deadly, especially if he gets angry which is rare. RJ keeps his flowers in a vase in his room.

 

**Cameraman Jim:** CJ’s favorite flower is  the purple crocus which means ‘youthful happiness’ which is exactly what CJ is. CJ always tucks one behind his ear for the first day after receiving them and the others are in a vase in his room.

 

**Dr Cliffton Plier:** The Hyssop is Dr Plier’s favorite flower due to the meaning ‘Sacrifice’ and it reminds Dr Plier about the sacrifices that his patients have to make to open up to him about their problems to allow him to help them. When Mark gifts Dr Plier with the flower the doctor keeps them in a vase in his office.

 

 **Reynolds Voorhees:** Reynolds favorite flower is the Goldenrod flower (encouragement) he likes this flower for both the color and the meaning. Reynolds is who provides Eric with courage to get up most days the two are very close friends with Reynolds having seen the worst of what Eric had to go through due to them being created together at the same time. 

 

**Eric Derekson:** Eric didn’t have a favorite flower until he moved in with the Iplier’s and he received his tee from Mark. When Eric discovered the meaning of the daffodil on his tee he decided that daffodil's were his favorite flower. Mark knows that he will be giving Eric loads of Daffodil’s whenever he could to make the boy smile.

 


	14. Little Families

The last thing Mark noticed about his egos was how they had all seemed to pair off into their own little families. Not that they aren’t all a big family anyway but some of them just seemed closer then others and some of the little groups weren’t so little, but it always made Mark smile when he went to visit the ego’s and they were in their little family groups and calling each other as such.

 

Dark and Wilford were the dad’s of them all really having been the first ego’s to exist but some of the ego’s treated them more like dads then others and then off course Blank and Anti brought there own ‘children’ of their own. Their little group was the largest by far and they had been the original reason why Dark and Wilford and combined their powers to combine all of the houses into one, they merged the Septic cottage, the Gameplays House and the Iplier Manner all together, meaning Dark and Wilford just added all of the bedrooms from each place to the Manner.

Before Blank and Anti came along there was Babyplier, and although Babyplier was essentially Mark in a babies body and had adult thoughts and acted like an adult he wasn’t always that way. Sometimes Babyplier acted his physical age and needed the companionship of an adult, for some reason the toddler had been drawn to Dark ever since he was created and slowly he became just as attached to Wilford as well. It was six months into Babyplier’s creation when he started calling Dark ‘Papa’ and Wilford ‘Dada’ and the two ego’s had worn the title with pride.

Then came Yandereplier, the teenager had really struggled when she first came to live in the manner and most of the ego’s avoided her, the ego had pretended that it hadn’t really bothered her as she had more important things on her mind, like getting her Senpi of the week to notice her. But one day Wilford found the teenager sobbing her heart out in her bedroom, Wilford - having no sense of privacy - had pushed open the door only to find Yandere with her knife to her wrist and freshly cut marks up her arms already bleeding onto her duvet. Wilford had shot forward and yanked her knife away before holding the teenager as she cried. Once she calmed down Wilford cleaned the wounds and winced when he spotted the scars laying under the blood caking the ego’s arms. Once cleaned Wilford bound her arms in bandages and then carried – the now asleep – teenager to his and Dark’s room (the two already being together at this stage). Dark had been shocked to find Wilford sitting up in their shared bed asleep with Yandere clutching Wilford’s tee as she slept beside him with bandaged arms. When Dark had found out what happened and the reason behind it he had called a meeting with the ego’s and soon everyone was trying to get to know Yandere, but she would always have a soft spot for Wilford and eventually that extended to Dark. Eventually they became known as ‘Papa’ and ‘Dad’ and Yandere milked it for all it was worth.

Then came along Weatherman Jim and Newscaster Jim, the two automatically seemed to gravitate towards Wilford having been the only other TV personality at the time. Eventually the two began treating Wilford and Dark as their fathers as well.

Although Mark-Bop had arrived the same time as the twins had he hadn’t had a bond with anyone at the start due to the fact that no one could understand him. It was Yandere who reached out to him, using writing to communicate and eventually Bop became part of the family as well with Yandere treating him as her brother. Eventually it was Yandere who suggested they all learn sign language to communicate with Bop.

A few months after Bop, WJ and NJ came into the family Dark and Wilford started dating Anti as well. Anti had been shocked at first but he soon embarrassed the family he had unwittingly entered and he became known as Daidí it basically sounded the same as Daddy, but it had an Irish twang to it.

Then they began dating Blank as well and he became known as Daddy, due to the Irish twang to Anti’s name they could tell them apart if they needed to.

Then Robbie was introduced to the Septic house hold and Anti seemed to take the zombie under his wing. Robbie was Anti’s adorable baby brother as Anti referred to him so Babyplier, Yandere, WJ, RJ and Bop all referred to him as Uncail Robbie which made Robbie happy and they all taught the Spetic’s sign language so they could communicate with Robbie as he couldn’t speak very well.

After Robbie then came Reporter Jim and Cameraman Jim, they were both drawn to the older Jim’s and Wilford so of course they quickly just seemed to integrate themselves into the strange little family.

Then came JJ as well, again Anti treated his baby brother just as well as he did with Robbie, the two shared a birthday and Anti was partly the reason that JJ existed. Soon JJ also came known as Uncail JJ to all of them except Mark-Bop of course.

Finally came Eric, Eric was terrified with everyone when he first arrived and stuck with Derek as if he was scared that if he left his father something bad would happen. Of course when everyone found out the truth and got rid of Derek they knew that Eric would need support. Dark was shockingly the one that stepped forward to help Eric. He helped by setting up appointments with Dr Iplier and Dr Plier to help Eric to recover. Soon Eric began going to Dark and Wilford when he was feeling anxious or scared and the two would always try to help. This eventually spilled over to Blank and Anti as well as the other Iplier’s in that little family.

 

The Most obvious family of course were the four Google’s the four androids were brothers and of course eventually they began dating Bing and Chase. After they started dating Bing they began treating Mini Bing like he was there child, although he didn’t referrer to them like they were his fathers. It was the same with Chase’s kids when they were actually allowed to see them which wasn’t very often. The kids referred to them as Uncail Google, Uncail Search, Uncail Drive, Uncail Chrome and Uncail Bing. They referred to Mini Bing as col ceathrar (Cousin).

 

Dr Iplier started treating Chef as his younger brother due to them having the same lilt to their last names. It was as if Mark had created them that way and then when Artiplier arrived Chef started treating him as his younger brother so Dr Iplier just accepted that he had two younger brothers now. After all Chef and Artie had come from similar situations, although not originally their continued showings on the channel were both from Markiplier Makes videos.

But not only this Mark had managed to get Dr Iplier visiting rights to his three children that Mark had created him with. Issac, Ella and Rudy were happy to finally see their father again and even began to refer to Dr Plier as Papa and Dr Schneeplestein as der Vati (dad in German). They also started to refer to Chef as Uncle Caesar and referring to Artie as Uncle Artie.

 

 

 


	15. Message

This is just a message to let you know that there is another part to this story in the series (part 3) based around Mark's newest egos. :) Go check it out if you want but if you don't that's cool to.


End file.
